THE BEST / BLUE IMPACT
| image = Sandaime J Soul Brothers - THE BEST cover.jpg|THE BEST Sandaime J Soul Brothers - BLUE IMPACT DVD.jpg|BLUE IMPACT 2CD+2Blu-ray/2CD+2DVD Sandaime J Soul Brothers - BLUE IMPACT CD only.jpg|BLUE IMPACT 2CD | type = Best and studio albums | artist = Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE | title = THE BEST / BLUE IMPACT | original = | released = December 25, 2013 (digital) January 1, 2014 (General release) | formats = CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2010-2013 | genre = Dance-pop, R&B, ballad | length = 76:51 (THE BEST) 46:10 (BLUE IMPACT) | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "SPARK" "Fuyu Monogatari" "SO RIGHT" | chronotype = Album | previous = MIRACLE (2013) | current = THE BEST / BLUE IMPACT (2014) | next = PLANET SEVEN (2015)}} THE BEST / BLUE IMPACT is a joint release of Sandaime J Soul Brothers's first best album (THE BEST) and fourth studio album (BLUE IMPACT). It was released on January 1, 2014 in three editions: 2CD+2Blu-ray, 2CD+DVD and a 2CD edition. The album was released digitally a week earlier, on December 25, 2013. Editions * 2CD+2Blu-ray (RZCD-59524~1/B~C, ¥5,990) * 2CD+2DVD (RZCD-59523~4/B~C, ¥4,990) * 2CD (RZCD-59525~6, ¥3,990) Singles from BLUE IMPACT Sandaime J Soul Brothers - SPARK CD only.jpg|"SPARK"|link=SPARK Sandaime J Soul Brothers - Fuyu Monogatari CD only.jpg|"Fuyu Monogatari"|link=Fuyu Monogatari Sandaime J Soul Brothers - SO RIGHT cover.jpg|"SO RIGHT"|link=SO RIGHT Tracklist ''THE BEST'' CD # Best Friend's Girl # On Your Mark ~Hikari no Kiseki~ # 1st Place # LOVE SONG # Tsugi no Jidai e # FIGHTERS # Refrain # Go my way # Hanabi # (YOU SHINE) THE WORLD # Powder Snow ~Eien ni Owaranai Fuyu~ # LOOK @ US NOW! # Kimi no Hitomi ni Koishiteru -Can't Take My Eyes Off You- # BURNING UP - Sandaime J Soul Brothers vs GENERATIONS # Japanese Soul Brothers - Nidaime J Soul Brothers + Sandaime J Soul Brothers # 24karats TRIBE OF GOLD - EXILE TRIBE DVD/Blu-ray 2CD+2Blu-ray and 2CD+2DVD editions only # Best Friend's Girl # On Your Mark ~Hikari no Kiseki~ # 1st Place ((LIVE) Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2012 "0 ~ZERO~" @YOKOHAMA ARENA) # LOVE SONG # Tsugi no Jidai e # FIGHTERS -ROUND 1- # FIGHTERS -ROUND 2- # FIGHTERS -ROUND 3- # Refrain # Go my way # Hanabi # (YOU SHINE) THE WORLD ((LIVE) Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2012 "0 ~ZERO~" @YOKOHAMA ARENA) # Powder Snow ~Eien ni Owaranai Fuyu~ # LOOK @ US NOW! # Kimi no Hitomi ni Koishiteru -Can't Take My Eyes Off You- ((LIVE) Sandaime J Soul Brothers LIVE TOUR 2012 "0 ~ZERO~" @YOKOHAMA ARENA) # BURNING UP - Sandaime J Soul Brothers vs GENERATIONS # Japanese Soul Brothers - Nidaime J Soul Brothers + Sandaime J Soul Brothers # 24karats TRIBE OF GOLD - EXILE TRIBE ''BLUE IMPACT'' CD # JSB Blue # Higher # SPARK # Fuyu Monogatari (冬物語; Winter's Tale) # Back in Love Again # SO RIGHT # Waking Me Up # T.T.T. (Top to Toe) # Forever Together # PRIDE # BURNING UP -Sandaime J Soul Brothers version- (Bonus Track) DVD/Blu-ray 2CD+2Blu-ray and 2CD+2DVD editions only * MUSIC VIDEO # SPARK # Waking Me Up # Fuyu Monogatari # SO RIGHT * Document Movie # SPARK # Fuyu Monogatari # SO RIGHT Featured Members * NAOTO * NAOKI * ELLY * Yamashita Kenjiro * Iwata Takanori * Imaichi Ryuuji * Tosaka Hiroomi Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 368,857* (#6 album of 2014) Trivia * Second album of the group to get the #1 position on Oricon's album chart. * First album of the group as Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE. External Links * Oricon Profile: 2CD+2Blu-ray | 2CD+2DVD | 2CD Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Albums Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Best Albums Category:2014 Releases Category:2014 Albums Category:2014 Best Albums Category:2014 DVDs Category:2014 Blu-rays Category:Number 1 Albums